


Kleine Sünden

by cricri



Category: Mondo Piccolo: Don Camillo Stories - Giovannino Guareschi
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life, Some Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Eine Szene aus Peppones und Camillos Kindheit. Die zwei sind hier so 9 oder 10 Jahre alt und in meinem Headcanon schon damals Freunde.>Post in meinem LJ





	Kleine Sünden

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Nachsitzen – h/c – fürs Team (weiß)  
> Fandom: Mondo Piccolo (aka Don Camillo und Peppone)  
> Genre: Kindheits AU, h/c (aber wenig), Humor (auch wenig), Slice of Life  
> Rating: P 6  
> Handlung: Eine Szene aus Peppones und Camillos Kindheit. Die zwei sind hier so 9 oder 10 Jahre alt und in meinem Headcanon schon damals Freunde.  
> A/N: Ich liebe schon seit vielen Jahrzehnten die Bücher und vor allem die Filme und wollte immer schon einmal gerne etwas zu den beiden schreiben. Es ist nichts besonderes geworden, aber wenn jetzt jemand gerne besseres zu den beiden und zur kleinen Welt lesen möchte, kann ich die großartigen Geschichten von [Belphegor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belphegor) empfehlen!  
> Länge: ca. 700 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 90 Minuten  
> Geschrieben für die Aktion „Erste*r!“ auf [deutsch_fandom](https://deutsch-fandom.livejournal.com/109848.html).

***

Peppones Magen knurrte lautstark. Er warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zur Uhr – schon halb eins durch. Bestimmt hatte seine Mama inzwischen schon die Spaghetti auf den Tisch gestellt. Er sah sie förmlich vor sich, die Schüssel mit der kleinen ausgeschlagenen Ecke, die seine Mutter noch von ihrer Mutter hatte. Und darin ein Berg Spaghetti, dampfend und glänzend, weil seine Mama ein großzügiges Stück Butter dazu gegeben hatte. Bei der Vorstellung knurrte sein Magen gleich noch einmal lauter.

Wütend starrte er die Schrift auf der Tafel an. Ohrfeigen würde er kriegen, weil er zu spät gekommen war, und wenn er Glück hatte, hatten seine Geschwister ihm noch einen kalten Rest übriggelassen. Und alles bloß, weil der Pfarrer gesehen hatte, wie er beim Diktat auf Camillos Blatt geschielt hatte, und jetzt mußte er eine Stunde länger bleiben und die Tafel voll schreiben. Bei Fräulein Cristina gab es so etwas nicht! Sie hätte geschimpft und ihm die Ohren langgezogen, aber sie hätte ihn bestimmt nicht um sein Mittagessen gebracht. Fräulein Cristina wusste eben, dass ein Junge in seinem Alter sein Mittagessen brauchte. Peppone nahm lustlos die Kreide wieder in die Hand. Er war schon ganz schwach, er konnte wirklich kaum noch schreiben. Und wenn er hier verhungerte, war nur der Pfarrer schuld!

Camillo war natürlich so davon gekommen, aber der war ja auch der Liebling vom Pfarrer. Und Fräulein Cristina zog ihm auch nur ganz selten die Ohren lang.

Seufzend setzte er die Kreide wieder an und machte weiter. _Zu Betrügen ist_ –

Hinter ihm prasselten kleine Steinchen ans Fenster und er ließ die Kreide schnell wieder sinken. Noch bevor er zum Fenster gelaufen war, tauchte schon ein bekanntes Gesicht hinter der Scheibe auf. Camillo! Der andere gestikulierte wild und er öffnete das Fenster, dankbar um die Ablenkung in seinem Elend.

"Musst du noch lange?"

"Er hat gesagt, er läßt mich um eins raus, wenn die Tafel voll ist."

Camillo warf einen Blick Richtung Tafel und hob eine Augenbraue.

"Dann schreibe ich eben größer", brummte Peppone. Camillo sollte bloß nicht denken, daß er Angst vor dem Pfarrer hatte. Und zum Mittagessen war er jetzt sowieso zu spät, da war dann auch alles egal. Sein Magen knurrte wie auf Kommando.

Camillo grinste und er wollte den anderen schon vom Sims schubsen, als der in seiner Jackentasche wühlte und etwas hervorzog. "Hier."

Zwei Hühnereier! Gierig griff er zu, pikste erst das eine und dann das andere mit dem krummen Nagel an, den er für alle Fälle in seiner Hosenasche hatte, man wußte ja nie, und trank sie aus.

"Gib mir die wieder, dann leg‘ ich sie zurück." In Camillos Augen funkelte es, und sie mußten beide kichern, als sie sich vorstellten, wie der Pfarrer am Abend die Eier einsammeln und die leeren Schalen finden würde.

"Schimpft deine Mama nicht, wenn du zu spät kommst?" Zuhause war das ein ewiger Streit, jedesmal wenn er auf dem Heimweg etwas Interessantes entdeckte oder in eine Rauferei geriet oder einfach nur den längeren Weg nahm, weil die Sonne schien und die Vögel sangen und er Lust dazu hatte.

Camillo zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sagte "Schreib lieber weiter!" während die Kirchturmuhr Viertel vor eins schlug.

Ergeben drehte Peppone sich wieder zur Tafel. Noch vier Reihen, drei, wenn er besonders groß schrieb.

"Eh, Peppone!"

Er drehte sich um und da war es wieder, das Funkeln in Camillos Augen.

"Was?"

" _Sünde_ schreibt man ohne _h_!"

Fluchend warf er das Kreidestück nach dem anderen, aber der war schon weggetaucht und als er das Fenster erreichte, sah er ihn nur noch um die Ecke rennen.

So ein Mist, jetzt mußte er das letzte Wort wegwischen und neu schreiben. Siebzehn mal. Peppone seufzte. Aber immer noch besser, als wenn ihm das der Pfarrer gleich um die Ohren gehauen hätte. Noch ein Blick zur Uhr – zehn Minuten, das konnte er noch schaffen! Mit leerem Magen konnte ja kein Mensch arbeiten, aber jetzt, frisch gestärkt, war das doch ein Kinderspiel. Beherzt griff er nach dem Schwamm und löschte eine ganze Kolonne von _Sühnden_ aus.

So einfach war das.

* Fin *


End file.
